Camp Smash
by LordLenne
Summary: What awaits Lucas at a one month long stay at a summer camp full of eccentric people? New faces, new friends...and a first love? Ness/Lucas, Toon Link/Villager, slight other yaoi couples, and various crack with the Smash crew.
1. Camp Smash Beginnings

Chapter 1: Camp Smash Beginnings

Beyond the smiling reflection of me in the window, I enjoyed the view of autumn-colored trees in a summer setting.

Peaceful trees, the sky, and a view of a great lake as well. As I sat in this seat of mine, I was getting closer and closer to the lake. Specifically, my destination was a small settlement of multiple cabins near one edge of the lake.

There, was _Camp Smash._

A couple weeks before, I had gotten a letter that greatly asked for my attendance for the camp. It described various kinds of fun activities to do and new friends that I would make at Camp Smash. I had no positive opinion over camping—it wasn't something I actually liked. Making new friends? Socializing with strangers, let alone making friends, wasn't my strong point, so that added a reason as to why I did not want to go. But my mom and dad wanted me to form friendships with new people, since I kind of knew everyone in our home town. They also thought it would be a good for me to experience outdoor "fun."

Other than that...I had a strange urge compelling me to go.

Claus, my twin brother, wanted to come along, but unfortunately the letter also stated that while my family could board the arriving bus and see me off at camp, I was only allowed to attend the full experience of Camp Smash.

Minutes ago, we all had just stepped on said bus that appeared in front of our house at a specified time. No driver was inside, nor was anyone else strangely, but the opened doors welcomed my family and I inside. The clear words painted on the bus said "Camp Smash"—my destination. We all took a seat in the lonely bus, and the vehicle operated itself. Before I knew it, the scenery of my home island changed into something more of a grand summer-autumn forest.

The letter enclosed that many clothes and toiletries suitable to our liking would be available immediately for the one month period. I was very curious and suspicious at the statement—how could an unknown organization know what I liked to wear or use? But just to be on the safe side, I brought a backpack filled with enough clothes to wash every other day, miscellaneous spare toiletries, and a few mementos of home.

"This still sucks," Claus said to me.

"Huh?" I looked back at him.

"I want to go to Camp Smash too," he told. He leaned his head against the seats in front of us.

"Now, now, Claus," Mom said. "If you want to go camping so badly, then we'll take you out to see Grandpa after we get home."

"Mom, no," Claus responded. "I want to go camping with friends! Meet new people! It's not fair that only Lucas gets to go. Besides, he doesn't even want to go."

I shifted my eyes away innocently.

"How about we take the town kids along?" Dad suggested.

"That'd be a good idea," Mom said.

Claus frowned and sighed. "Sure, whatever."

The bus steadily rolled closer to the camp scene. The trees lessened in numbers, and the road grew a little wider. We stopped before a large fence of black iron, which was the gate entrance to the camp, as told by the wooden sign hanging above the archway.

We got off the bus and gazed at our surroundings. There were some more buses with other people…and animals standing on their hind legs? While it seemed strange to my family's eyes, all the new people felt natural-looking to me. There was a family of apes, a fox, bird, a rabbit, a frog, and wolf-faced animals on their two legs in uniforms, a green-haired lady and two guys with realistic angel wings, various bright-colored creatures following a young boy in red-themed clothing, two small kids in thick winter suits, and a group of adults (and a bizarre fairy-thing) following a guy with a strange red sword. Thankfully there was another human family, with a boy who seemed like my age. Everyone was parked outside the entrance with us. We were all waiting in the fresh breeze for something to happen.

A woman in a pink dress was happily skipping towards us as the iron gates opened for her. She waved her hand up high in the air while carrying a clipboard in her other arm.

"Yoo-hoo!" she called. "Everyone, over here!"

All of the families outside looked at each other before walking closer towards the woman. We all stopped a few meters before her.

"A-hem," she began. "My name is Miss Peach, and I'm one of the counselors of Camp Smash." She looked at each one of us. "I assume there are some families, or supportive party members here. You have my praise for being so kind as to see your camp attendee off. But just a reminder, that only whoever is stated in the invitation letter may only attend Camp Smash. Everyone else will return to the buses and back to their homes after we are done here."

Miss Peach looked at her clipboard for a moment. "So, this is the afternoon arrival party...okay! I will be calling camp attendee names. If you hear your name, please take anything you brought with you and step behind me. Also, this is your last chance to say good-bye for a while, so please do so if you haven't yet. After I am done, the attendees and I will be heading into the camp."

She began reading from a list off of her clipboard. People (and strange animals) were already beginning to say their farewells to each other. Claus held onto my shoulder until my name was called. Mom hugged us from behind, and Dad held a hand on my other shoulder.

One by one, the attendees were forming a unique group behind Miss Peach. As soon as Mom and Dad told me to have fun, and Claus messed with my hair and pushed me away, I joined the group.

Miss Peach checked the list once more. "And lastly…Ness?"

The other boy of similar height as me in the party stepped forward and began walking towards us. He took my side. Our faces met for a moment, and he smiled at me. I tried smiling back.

There was a strange feeling about him. But I couldn't tell what it was for now.

"And… that's it." Miss Peach smiled at everyone. "Again, thank you for seeing your friends or children off. We hope to see you back in one month!"

The families and friends just stood there, watching us turn our backs. I had no idea when they were going to leave even after we began walking past the closing iron gates. I only took one glimpse back at Mom, Dad and Claus, who were waving at me. When I was far enough, I returned to the view of the camp interior.

And it was more amazing that I first thought. Clear cut grass, shiny wooden buildings, and…

Immediately ahead was a large stage that seemed like the center of the whole camp. No one was there at the moment, but we all stopped near the back-row seats. We all paid attention to Miss Peach.

"So everyone, welcome to Camp Smash!" she began. "Again, my name is Miss Peach, but if you are an adult, then just 'Peach' is fine. I am one of the counselors, and so if you need to know anything about the camp, just politely ask!"

She waved her arm to the stage behind her. "This is the Smash Center. Here will be public announcements or shows; most of the events being required. But don't worry—in case you're sleeping in or anything, you won't miss what's going on because it's pretty loud. Tonight, after the last of the camp attendees arrive, we'll have our camp orientation, where you'll learn more about what's where, what to do and what not to do, and the sorts of fun activities that we'll do here!"

Miss Peach looked at her clipboard after flipping a paper over. "For now, you're just going to go to your cabins, which is the Cabin Circle over there." She pointed in the northeast direction past the stage, where a circular settlement of large cabins was placed around a rather large building. "And sorry if this disappoints you, but you've been assigned cabin mates already—boys with boys, and girls with girls. That building in the middle you see over there will be the public bathrooms and showers, in case the one bathroom in your cabin is occupied and you need to hurry for something. But no worries, everything is neat and shiny—I made sure of it."

Miss Peach smiled at us. "So now, let's give you all your cabin numbers, and see if you already have cabin mates here. Beginning with Red, Pikachu, Squirtle and Charizard, you have cabin 1…and Lucario and Greninja, you have cabin 2. You guys step out of the group."

The "Pokémon" stepped off to the side with a tall boy. He gave the creatures a smile; some smiled back, the next two, Lucario and Greninja, only gave apathetic expressions.

Peach continued. "In cabin 3 is…Ness, and Lucas. Step out please."

I walked a little away from the group, along with the other boy that met my face just a while ago. He was holding onto the one strap of his backpack on his shoulder with one hand, looking like he was carefree or cool or something. It kind of fit him.

"So you're my roommate, Lucas?" he asked me.

"Yeah…" I replied. "You're…_Ness_?" I sounded his name a little awkward.

He didn't mind, rather, he grinned like it was a little joke. "Yeah. Nice to meet you." He extended out his other hand. I shook with it.

He had a nice grip.

Miss Peach kept calling out the names of cabin mates until we were all in small separate groups. She ended after calling out the names "Jigglypuff, Ivysaur, and Nana." The three females, one human and two Pokémon, didn't move from their spot as they were the only ones left.

"Okay, that's everyone in this group!" Miss Peach told. "So again, tonight is camp orientation, at 7 PM sharp. Until then, you are welcome to explore Camp Smash in areas that don't have a "Do Not Enter" sign. And if you are hungry, the cafeteria over there has plenty of snacks—"she pointed to a long building with opened doors behind Ness and myself. "If you have any questions, you can ask me, otherwise, you're free for now!"

Everyone conversed with their cabin mates or non-cabin mates, initiating friendships with each other. Miss Peach attended to the questions of the female members she called out last. Some went in the direction opposite of the cabin area, others went to settle in their cabins.

"So, shall we go to our cabin?" Ness said to me.

"Sure," I answered.

We started walking side-by-side on the trail towards the Cabin Circle.

"This camp sure has lots of different…people," I mumbled.

"No kidding," Ness agreed. "But I think they're all nice. So, where are you from?"

"_Tazmilly_," I told.

He gave me a strange look. "…Never heard of it," Ness said.

"No? What about…_Nowhere Islands_?"

"…Nope."

"Huh…what about you? Where are you from?"

"_Onett_."

I returned his strange look back at him. "Never heard of it."

"Huh. …_Eagleland_?"

"Nope."

Ness turned his whole body around, walking backwards as he looked at the other campers. "I wonder if we're all from very different places."

"You might be right," I said, trying to fill the conversation gap.

We reached the Cabin Circle as soon as Ness turned his body back around. From afar, they looked like regular small cabins, but up close they were like small houses neatly arranged around the public bathroom building. It was hard to believe there were twenty cabins, as we saw the number 20 as the last cabin on our immediate right. Ness pointed out Cabin 3 for us and we headed towards it. In the small window beside the door, we already saw a small figure moving. It wasn't clear, but he looked like our height, and possibly age.

Ness knocked on the door. "Hello?"

"It's open!" called a young-sounding voice.

Ness opened the cabin door and we headed inside. I closed the door behind us. On our right was a green clothed boy with messy yellow hair.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Are you my cabin mates?"

"I would guess," Ness said. "Are you assigned to Cabin 3 too?"

"Yep!" he stepped over his bag of luggage and extended his hand. "I'm Toon Link!"

"Toon Link, eh?" Ness repeated. He smiled, shaking the other boy's hand with confidence. "I'm Ness! Nice to meet you!"

Toon Link then brought his hand to mine. I shyly shook with it. "Lucas," I told.

"Nice to meet 'ya." Toon Link looked around for a moment. "So as you can see, I just started to settle in."

His bag was open, full of the same green tunic and tights as he was wearing right now. Though I did see a few other clothes, like blue pajamas. It looked like he was just starting to put his clothes into one of the closets, which was on his side of the room, and I assumed that because of the two bunk beds in the room, the top bunk bed behind him had green sheets in his theme color.

"You brought your own bedsheets and blanket?" Ness pointed out.

"Oh, 'course not. I got it from the Supply Cabin. It has all kinds of stuff."

"Supply Cabin?" I asked.

"You didn't see it when you were coming to here?" Toon Link asked. "It's just a little away from Cabin 1."

"I guess we didn't notice it," Ness told. "So what, you're saying it has green bedsheets?"

"Not just plain, green colored bedsheets," Toon Link told. "ALL kinds of things. It had themed bedsheets, pillows, blankets, toiletries and clothes that I liked. Although I didn't get any extra clothes right now—I was going to get some later. I just took what I could take for now. But anyways, it has _everything_ for _everyone_."

"One cabin has that?" I asked. It sounded like something I should really take advantage of.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna want to visit it soon."

Ness looked at me. "Let's go look at it now."

"Sure," I responded.

"I'm coming too!" Toon Link told. "I need some more stuff."

"All right!" Ness exclaimed.

Toon Link led the way to the Supply Cabin, which was conveniently just a small walk from the first cabin in the circle. At the entrance, the green-haired lady from earlier, Palutena, as well as the white-winged angel, Pit.

"Oh, you're so nice to carry my things, Pit," Palutena told.

"U-Ugh—n-not a problem at all, L-Lady Palutena! I-It's not like you were compelling me in the first place, anyway! H-Haha…aaa…"

"Well, off to Cabin 15!" She happily walked along the trail with Pit struggling behind her.

"Poor guy," Toon Link commented. "Well, let's head on in!"

The insides of the Supply Cabin wasn't anything special. It was a normal maple wood cabin, except it was filled with large boxes sitting next to the walls. Signs above the boxes pointed out the contents of each box.

"Hey," Ness called to me. He pointed to another sign on the wall at the entrance that we just stepped in. He began reading it out loud, "To obtain an item of your liking, simply imagine it as you grab from within the box. Should it come out wrong, throw it back in."

"Huh?" I sounded.

"Basically, think of whatever kind of thing you like as you pull out of the box," Toon Link stated, demonstrating a gripping motion with his hand. "Here, watch." He walked over to the box for "Bedroom Items." He reached deep into it, and as he pulled out, in his once empty hand was a white pillow.

"That's so cool!" Ness exclaimed.

"And if you don't like it, you can drop it back in." Toon Link dropped the pillow into the box.

"We can pull and put back in anything…?" I asked.

"Seems like it," Toon Link said.

Ness rushed over to the Bedroom Items box, reaching into it. Then, he pulled out a tan-colored pillow with a strange creature on it.

"What's that?" Toon Link asked.

"A Mr. Saturn," Ness said.

I walked over to the box and reached into it. It was a little cold around my hands, and it felt like the box was infinite. But once I imagined the design of a pillow shaped with my pet dog's face, something materialized within my hand's reach. I gripped it and pulled it out.

"A dog-faced pillow?" Toon Link said.

"It's my dog, Boney," I told.

"Heh, cute," Toon Link said.

We played around with the Supply Cabin for quite a while, pulling out all sorts of fun items we made from our minds. Ness and I finally pulled out stripe-themed bed sheets in our shirt colors, and matching Mr. Saturn pillows, because I thought the creature was kind of cute. Toon Link grabbed some clothes for his self and hung them over his arm as we headed back to our cabin.

At the door of our cabin, we saw another shadow within the building. He was kneeling over, as if reaching for items in a backpack he set down.

Loud music was erupting within. It drove shivers through all of us.

**"_DECK THE HALLS WITH BLOODY CORPSES, FA LA-LA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA-LA"_**


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2: Settling In

"W-Who is that…?" I asked.

We continued observing the shadow through the window. From the looks of it, he was holding a blanket or bedsheet and putting it up above Toon Link's bed.

"…New cabin mate?" Ness assumed.

"Oh please no," Toon Link told. "No cabin mate could sound that… …that."

"I'm kind of scared to go inside," I commented.

"Well, no point in standing out here all day," Ness said. He walked up to the door and laid his hand on the doorknob.

"_**TIS THE SEASON TO MAIM HORSES FA-LA-LA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA-LA"**_

"…"

"…"

"…"

* * *

><p>"NOOO NOT MY EPONA!"<p>

Link used all of his might to hold back the halter on his horse. Peach, with one petite hand, was easily dragging Epona towards her.

"Link, I told you before! No horses in Camp Smash!"

"BUT EPONA IS MY ONE AND ONLY TRUE LOVE!" Link protested.

"Excuse me?" Zelda said, standing beside him.

"You don't count," Link said.

"And how exactly do I not count?"

Marth stepped in between them. "Don't pay any attention to him, milady." He gently grabbed Zelda's hand, kneeled down and slightly inched his face closer. "You deserve a finer man than this retard."

"I AM NOT A TARD-REE," Link responded. "Wait. …Tar-reed? Reed-rarht? "

Zelda sighed. "Marth, I thought I told you earlier that your flirts will not work on me—"

Marth flipped his hair and looked up, his whole face sparkling.

Zelda's expression changed quickly. "Oh, Marth…"

Peach nudged an eyebrow. "New hairflip, Marth?"

"Oh yes," Marth replied. "Instead of flipping 150 strands of my hair, I flip 151! And as you can see, I have caught the interest of the fine Miss Zelda."

"Marth…" Zelda said. "I've never seen such a more flawless hair flip! Y-You know, I think…I…I—"

"NO I WON'T LET YOU!" Ike threw his sword at Marth, causing him to fly. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY WAIFU!"

"I THOUGHT YOUR WAIFU WAS THE HAWT PACKET HGRPBLURHGHBR—" Marth landed face first into the camp lake.

"Why are these three always stupid every second of the day?" Peach asked herself. She began to drag Epona away.

"NOOO!" Link screamed. He grabbed Epona's halter again. "YOU STILL CAN'T TAKE HER!"

"Link, let go, now."

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME."

"Let go now_** before**_ _**I crush your collective round rupees like grapes.**__"_

Link backed away quickly. "…Okay."

Peach proceeded to take Link's horse away.

"GOOD-BYE EPONA!" Link yelled. "AND IIIIII-EE-IIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUU—"

Ike whispered to Link's ear. "Hey, I thought her name was _Ebola_?"

"No, it's Epona," Link said. "I know my girlfriend's name.

"Hey, I'm still here," Zelda commented.

Ike shook his head. "Ebola sounds better."

"Ike, no, it's Epona. It's not called _Ebola's Song_."

"I NEED HALP OVER HERE!" Marth's body was splashing all around.

"Marth, that's only one foot of water," Zelda told.

"BUT I CAN'T SWIM!" he continued to slap the water with his body.

"MY WAIFU! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Ike screamed. He jumped into the lake and landed right on top of Marth.

"YUR-SMUTHERING-ME-HRGMHHPHRUB—"

"YOU'RE NOT BREATHING?! THEN I WILL PERFORM MOUTH-TO-MOUTH!"

"NO NOT MOUTH-TO-MOUTH!"

"Did someone say yaoi?!" Lucina quickly dashed into the scene.

"What the—Lucina?" Zelda asked. "How did you get from the cabin to here so quickly—"

"My yaoi sensors were tingling!" she responded. "I thought you'd understand, since you have them too."

"Oh, no, I have shota sensors," Zelda told.

"MOUTH-TO-MOUTH ISN'T WORKING," Ike shouted. "THEN LET'S DO MOUTH-TO-BREAST!"

"IKE, NO STOP—"

"Ooh~!" Lucina squealed. "So juicy!"

Zelda put a palm to her face. "…Okay, the stupidity is getting contagious. Link, let's go—"

Link was on the ground with a flower in his hand. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME EPONA?!" he started plucking the petals off. "SHE LOVES ME, SHE LOVES ME NOT—"

"…"

Zelda began walking away from the scene. Up ahead of her, Robin, her other cabin mate aside from Lucina, was approaching.

"Zelda!" Robin called.

"Oh, need something?" Zelda replied.

"Have you seen my daughter? She just zoomed out of the cabin while we were doing each other's nails." Robin held up her hand. "Look at this unfinished job she did! She could have at least finished the skull on my ring finger."

Zelda gasped. "WHAT A CRUEL DAUGHTER!" she exclaimed. "Well, she's over there, gawking at Marth and Ike fooling around in the lake." Both of them looked back at the scene.

"STOP THE MOUTH-TO-BREAST!"

"THEN MOUTH-TO-INNER-THIGH!"

"NO, STOP EVERYTHING!"

"Aaa~!"

"SHE LOVES ME…SHE LOVES ME NOT?! NOOOO, EPONAAAAA—!"

"That girl…!" Robin mumbled. She quickly dashed over. "LUCINA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO YAOI BEFORE DINNER!"

"BUT MOOOOM—!"

"NO BUTS! _**BOLGANONE**_!**"**

"DWAAAH!"

"EPONAAA—!"

"NOO—! IKE! MARTH! COME BAAACK~!"

"…She's a good mom." Zelda smiled.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell am I stuck with this fat yellow man?!" Bowser roared.<p>

"Why the hell am I stuck with this fat yellow turtle?!" Wario roared.

"Both of you, hush," Samus told. "You either deal with it or complain to Master Hand, since he was the one that made the rooming list. …And both of you get a breath mint, phew!"

"Can't you do anything, woman?! You're a counselor!" Bowser complained.

"Like I said, I just help Peach run the camp events. If you want to change cabins, or hell, live in the forest, go ask Master Hand!"

"Then where is he?"

"He's out buying some supplies. You can catch him later tonight. Now, if you'll excuse me—" Samus turned around, hoping to finally leave trouble, but caught the sight of another. "HEY, KIRBY, THAT TREE IS NOT FOR EATING!"

Bowser and Wario returned to arguing with each other. "This is all your fault, fat turtle!" Wario started.

"Mine?! How is it mine?!"

"It just is!"

"Well then it could be your fault!" Bowser roared.

"No way, it's yours!"

"It's yours!"

"YOURS!"

"YOURS!"

"YOURS!"

"YOURS!"

"DAD, I'M HUNGRY," Bowser Jr. tapped his father's sides.

"GO EAT A MUSHROOM OR SOMETHING."

"Oh come on Dad, you know they make me fat!"

"You're already fat, kid!" Wario yelled.

"YOU DID NOT JUST INSULT MY DAUGHTER."

"Dad, I'm a boy."

"Quiet, Bowserella!" Bowser yelled. "Now, COME AT ME FAT MAN." Bowser made a Z-Snap.

"BRING IT BIATCH."

* * *

><p>"Ahh…this is-a nice…" Mario hummed.<p>

"Mm-hm…" Red responded.

Donkey and Diddy Kong replied back in agreement.

"This is pretty relaxing…" Little Mac said.

The five of them were laying back in their tubes, lounging in a shallow part of the lake. They were bathing under a soothing sky, the sunlight being slightly warm.

Peach, who was walking around the camp for another time, stopped by. "You're still here, Mario?"

"Oh, hello Peach-y!" Mario replied. "Why don't you come and join us now?"

"Sorry, still making sure things are okay for the orientation tonight. Still, haven't you guys been in the lake too long already?"

"I just got here," Red told, holding his arm up.

"Pika-pi (Same)," Pikachu answered.

"Me too," Little Mac said. "And you can never relax for too long."

"Mac, what the hell?" Peach said, slightly covering her eyesight. "Why are you wearing…a speedo?"

"Huh?" he said. "It's comfy and easy to wear."

"No, shorts are comfy and easy to wear," Red told.

"So are speedos. They're flexible and I can fight in them if I need to."

"Yeah, uh, I think it's better you not," Peach said. "Well, I'm off. Don't soak too long, boys." She walked away from the docks.

"Ahh…" everyone moaned.

Luigi walked up to the shore near them. "Hey-a guys! Mind if I join ya—"

Mario quickly pointed at Luigi, "YOU'RE A SECRET CHARACTER. WE HAVEN'T UNLOCKED YOU YET!"

"Oh… okay." He hung his head, walking away.

* * *

><p>"I still don't think it's a good idea," Toon Link said.<p>

"Well then how are we supposed to get inside?" Ness questioned. "Come on, let's just head in."

Toon Link tried to reach for him. "W-Wait, Ness...!"

Ness already twisted the doorknob open. In a flash, there was an axe by his neck.

"Ness?!" I exclaimed.

Toon Link flinched back. "Oh sh—"

"_**WHO DARES TO ENTER MY CABIN."**_

"…Um, _our_ cabin…" Ness replied weakly.

**"OUR?"**

Ness tried to lean backward more. "Yeah…we…uh, live here too."

The front door opened more widely. Right at the opening, a brown-haired boy, one in a red shirt with a "1" logo, stood there with an innocent expression on his face.

"Oh, you must be my cabin mates!" he said, putting away his axe. "Well why didn't you say so?" he giggled.

Loud rocky Christmas-like music was still playing in the background.

"**DON WE NOW OUR KILLER AXES FA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA"**

"Oh, sorry, I like this song too much." He reached over and flipped a small MP3 player off.

"Whew…" Ness said.

Toon Link and I walked closer.

"You okay, Ness?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah…I think."

"Sheesh, that was scary," Toon Link said.

"Oh?" the unknown boy dashed past Ness and I and up to Toon Link. He was leaning left and right, examining all of Toon Link's body.

"…Um?" Toon Link stared back at confusingly.

"And what's your name?" he asked sweetly.

"T-Toon Link?"

"Ooh," sang the boy. "My name's Villager!" he told. "Nice to meet you, TL!"

"TL?" Toon Link repeated.

"TL!" Villager told. "Your nickname. You're mine, now!" he quickly embraced Toon Link tightly.

"Gwah?!"

Ness slid over. "Way to go, _'TL'_," he bumped his elbow against Toon Link's arm. I smiled and giggled a bit.

Villager puffed up a bit. "Don't touch my property!" he strongly poked Ness in the chest.

"Ow, geez, okay…" Ness said.

I headed inside the cabin first, with Ness following behind me. Our side of the cabin was untouched, but there was a sort of mess on the ground near Toon Link's bunk bed. There was a new bag, presumably Villager's, as well as a couple of…

…_Hello Kitty_ plushies.

Ness picked one of them up. "What the…?"

"OH HELL NO!" Toon Link zoomed inside and grabbed the plush from Ness' hand. "WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?!"

"Uh, it was on the ground?" Ness pointed down. Toon Link saw the mess.

"AAAH!" he screamed. "HOW—"

"Oh, I found them inside your pillowcase," Villager said, popping in.

"…Toon Link, are these yours?" I asked.

"N-No!" he quickly replied. "Th-This?" he dropped the plush on the floor. "Tch—n-not mine at all! I-It could be Villager's! H-He must have planted them there!"

"Oh, no, the only kinds of plushies I like are from the _'Sour Axe Kids'_ series!" Villager told. He pulled out a doll of a child with a blood-red hand and axe.

"Guess that only means one thing," Ness said, smirking.

I was giggling on the side, which was a little cruel of me, since I saw Toon Link dying a little on the inside.

"Don't worry, TL!" Villager said. He had one of the Hello Kitty plushies in his hand and brought it to him. "I think it's cute!"

"R-Really?" he said.

"Yeah! Nothing wrong at all. No worries."

"W-Well, all right then…" Toon Link took a deep breath. "And you two!" he pointed at us. "No telling anyone else!"

Villager stepped in. "Or so help me…" he pulled out his axe.

Ness and I gulped. "Got it."


	3. Camp Orientation

Chapter 3: Camp Orientation

Ness, TL, Villager and I took some time to get to know each other some more after we finished remodeling our beds and set our belongings to each other's respective areas.

During the whole time Villager clanged onto TL's arm, we all learned that he was from a very small and peaceful island called Outset Island. He told us of how he was on an adventure until he was suddenly invited to the camp.

Villager, despite his childish looks, happened to be the mayor of his hometown. We were all definitely surprised, and continued to be as he told us of the many feats he accomplished for his town's residents—one being that he maintained his town's "perfect" pretty status for half a month. He even had the reward to prove it, which was lying in a pile of Villager's belongings along with his other tools.

Ness had previously told me he was from a town called Onett. Nothing much exciting was happening to him at the time until he had gotten an invitation to the camp.

And then, there was me. I was just living a peaceful life with my family up until now. It was a quiet, not-so-social, relaxing life style.

But after meeting my cabin mates, I figured maybe camping wasn't so bad. After all, I already got along with them so easily.

I wonder if I'll be able to befriend the other campers?

* * *

><p>"HELL TO THE EFFING NO," Dark Pit exclaimed.<p>

He dropped his suitcase upon the sight of his cabin, and his cabin mates: Fox, Falco, and Wolf.

Peach, who led the arrogant angel to his cabin, tilted her head. "What's the problem?"

"WHY AM I STUCK WITH A BUNCH OF ANIMALS?!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"Hey, I take offense to that," Falco told. "I'm a bird!"

"A bird's still an animal, you dolt," Wolf told.

"I'm a furry," Fox randomly blurted.

"I don't see the problem," Peach responded.

"Do you _not_ see the difference between all of us?!" Dark Pit exclaimed, pointing back and forth between him and the trio. "Why the heck were we all put in the same cabin?!"

Peach shrugged. "No idea, ask Master Hand, he made the list. I just enforce it."

"Then let me talk to the hand!"

"Okay, here you go." Peach extended her hand forward towards Dark Pit's face.

"WHY DID YOU SET ME UP WITH THESE FURRIES?!" he shouted at Peach's hand.

"You actually fell for it?" Peach nudged an eyebrow, smirking. "Look, just try to settle in for now. If you still have a problem, you can talk to Master Hand later. He'll be available after tonight's orientation."

"And when's that?" Dark Pit asked.

"Oh, just about an hour from now. So run along now, and get to know your furry cabin mates some more!"

"What—no—!"

Dark Pit tried to protest some more, but Peach already skipped along.

"Ugh." Dark Pit turned to his cabin mates, who looked at him confusingly.

"YOU ALL BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU DAMN FURRIES!"

"You know you're a furry too," Fox told.

"What, no I'm not!" Dark Pit responded.

"Yes you are! See, these wings." Fox hurried over to Dark Pit's right side and lightly touched his wings.

"H-Huh?! No, these wings are—s-stop—!"

"Ooh, these are pretty soft!" Fox said. "Hey Falco, come check this out!"

Falco also hurried over, to Dark Pit's left side, and poked the slightly trembling wing. "Hey, they are soft!"

"Y-You idiots—s-stop—get—get away…!"

Fox and Falco kept caressing the boy's wings, admiring their soft texture.

"N-No—_nyaah_~!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What the hell?" Wolf remarked.

Dark Pit's face exploded into red and he and quickly ran away. "GAAAAH!"

* * *

><p>"Hellooooo?"<p>

Ike, helping Marth with his arm around his neck, walked inside one of the cabins in the circle that was labeled as the Nurse's Cabin. They were looking for the nurse, to help mend Marth's injuries and damaged body.

"This _wouldn't_ be necessary if you hadn't almost drowned me back there!" Marth commented.

"I was trying to give you CPR! THANK ME!" Ike exclaimed.

Marth grew frustrated, "Thank you for what?!"

"RAMMU?"

"…Huh?"

Both of the men looked forward to see a yellow Luma sitting on a chair. It had a tiny red-cross hat on its head, and it looked at the two men curiously.

"What's that?" Marth asked.

"IT LOOKS YUMMY," Ike commented.

"HUD VUUT!" spoke the Luma.

"What's it saying?" Marth questioned.

"IT'S SAYING, 'EAT ME'!" Ike answered.

"NO." A woman in a white, sparkly dress bonked the back of Ike's head with a star wand. She floated past the two males and took the Luma into her arms. "He's saying that 'he's not food.' Don't eat him."

"Aw, but I'm hungry," Ike groaned.

"Where's…Dr. Mario?" Marth asked. "Is he not seeing any patients?"

"Huh?" responded the woman. "Oh, he's temporarily out. But I've been officially assigned as the camp nurse."

"Oh, you're a nurse?" Ike asked.

"Yes," she answered. "My name's Rosalina. Did you need something?"

"Yes, please!" Marth exclaimed. "Tend to my injuries!"

"Oh!" Rosalina answered. "My first patient, my, my! I finally get to try out my new medical practices!"

"…Huh?" Marth tilted his head.

"Lumas! Formation 'Love'!"

"MUJA!" cried the yellow Luma in Rosalina's arms.

Slowly, both Ike and Marth could hear faint cries of what sounded just like the Luma in front of them. They were getting louder, and louder.

"MUJA! MUJA! MUJA! MUJA!"

"Huh?!"

Different colored Lumas immediately spawned and made their appearance in the cabin. A few came floating from another room, some from under the patient beds, another from within a cabinet full of medicines, one squeezed through a sink faucet, another just came out of the bathroom after flushing the toilet, one came from the toilet, and soon there were numerous more that gathered around Ike and Marth.

"Lumas!" Rosalina exclaimed. "Please tend to that man's injuries using love!"

"MUJA!" Four Lumas immediately picked up Marth and threw him into a separate room.

"W-What the heck?!" Marth looked up at the approaching Rosalina.

"You know what they say!" she told. "Love is the best medicine."

"Um…" Marth had a very scared expression.

Rosalina smiled. "**So let's give you some tough love.**"

"MUJA!"

The door immediately closed behind Rosalina and the flood of Lumas. Several punching noises and screams could be heard.

Marth was eventually slammed against the door. "IIIIIKE! HELP ME!"

"MY WAIFU!" Ike screamed. "I'M COMING—"

The yellow Luma waved a hot pocket in front of Ike's face. "Vuut?"

"ERH-MAH-GERD, FOOD!"

He swiped it and happily munched on it on the floor, ignoring Marth's pleas.

* * *

><p>"Lady Palutena can be such a slave driver…"<p>

Pit sulked as he slowly walked the path to his cabin, weary from the workout of carrying the goddess' belongings and new furniture to her cabin.

"Well, at least I have some time to myself until orientation." He looked ahead of him, gazing at his cabin, relatively in similar size as most of the others in the cabin circle. He looked at the sign hanging above the door, which read the number "4." Then, he looked towards the door. "Guess I'll start unpacking."

He started walking up the small bits of stairs. "I wonder if anyone else is inside?" he questioned. "Well, hopefully they'll be nice roommates."

Pit reached for the doorknob and opened it. He walked inside, his vision focused on the right side of the cabin. It was an untouched bunk bed area, which he deemed convenient. Then, he took good scan of the layout of his cabin's insides, until he made eye contact with a blonde, almost-naked male standing behind him.

"W-Whoa!" Pit quickly reacted. "S-Sorry! I didn't—uh, see you there!"

"Oh, it's all right," said the other male. "I assume you're my cabin mate?"

The strangeness of the other's accent dazed Pit for a moment. Then, he quickly returned to the question asked. "Oh, yeah! I guess you're…mine…too?"

As Pit was trying to confirm his thoughts, it was irresistible for him to further examine his supposed cabin mate. Blonde hair, blue eyes, smooth skin and somewhat muscular. He was only wearing blue boxer briefs which made the angel feel slightly uncomfortable, and he grew more confused at his self as soon as he realized he was ogling.

Thankfully, the other male didn't notice the angel's behavior. He only replied with a smile, and extended out a hand. "Indeed I am!" he replied. "My name is Shulk, it's nice to meet you!"

"Oh, um…!" Pit scratched the back of his head nervously. Realizing how he dirtied his hand with his body, he quickly rubbed his clothes and then accepted the handshake. "I'm Pit."

"Pit?" Shulk repeated. "Peculiar name."

"Y-Your's too?" Pit responded. He still felt awkward with Shulk being in his underwear, and wasn't very focused on his conversation skills.

"Haha," Shulk chuckled. "True, true."

Pit averted his eyes, using a finger for the time being. "So…why are you…almost naked?"

"Oh?" Shulk looked down at his self, putting a hand behind his head. "Sorry, I was just changing into some new clothes. Does it bother you? I can quickly use a towel if you'd like."

"Oh!" Pit exclaimed. "It's all right! I'm not bothered at all. I was just a little surprised. I thought you might have been a nudist…or something."

"I see," Shulk nodded. "As long as you are not bothered, then. But if you have a problem with me, please let me know."

"Okay then!" Pit said. "_Huh, he's pretty nice,_" he thought to himself.

"_What, have you fallen in love with him, Pit?"_ said Palutena's voice.

"DAH!" Pit exclaimed.

"Huh?" Shulk flinched at the other's sudden cry.

"…Uhh—my bad!" Pit quickly reacted. "Thought I saw a spider, haha!"

He quickly turned around and started whispering in a low voice, ignoring the confused Shulk. "_Lady Palutena! Don't surprise me like that! And stop reading my thoughts!"_

"_Oh Pit, you know you can't hide secrets from me,_" said Palutena. "_I told you before that I can read your heart."_

"_But you said you were kidding that time!"_

"_I was kidding, about saying I was kidding." _Palutena giggled.

Pit heavily sighed. "_Oh come on…anyways! No, I didn't fall in love with him or anything!"_

"_Oh really? Then, why do I sense that your heartbeat has increased, your face is slightly flushed, and you feel…how should I put it, 'excited'?"_

Pit slowly looks down at his body. He does a self-check of his nerves and finally learns of his flustering lower body.

Pit gasped. "_Lady Palutena, please! Stop reading my surroundings and my body!"_

"_Huh? You actually feel like that?" _Palutena reacted. "_I was only kidding about everything I said. Again. Haha!"_

"…_I'm done. Now, please, stop surprising me unnecessarily!"_

"_Very well, Pit, I'll stop. You two have fun now! And use protection!"_

"_Protection? What? What do you mean—Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena?!"_

"Um?" Shulk blurted.

"Huh?!" Pit said. "What is it?!—I mean, yes?"

"You have…wings," Shulk said, pointing at Pit's feathered back.

Pit shifted his eyes and flapped his wing nerves once. "Oh, yeah, I do."

"Are you perhaps a High Entia?" Shulk asks.

"High…En-tee-ah?" Pit repeated. "I don't know what that is, but I'm just an angel."

"An angel?!" Shulk exclaimed. "I've only heard rumors! You really are an angel?"

"Yep!" Pit told. "I serve Lady Palutena, _Goddess of Light_, who's actually attending this camp too. I can introduce you to her if you'd like."

"That would be nice," Shulk told. He kept gazing at Pit's wings. They looked soft, and irresistible to touch. "Still, your wings. They're very intriguing."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Pit sighed. "People say that they want to touch them, but I don't really let anyone mess with them. They're pretty fragile and sensitive."

"Oh, so you would mind if I touched them…" Shulk said, a little disappointed.

"Did you want to?" Pit asked.

"Well, I've never seen such large wings before on another person," Shulk told. "It's fascinating, but, if touching them bothers you, then I won't do it."

"Oh, well—" Pit blushed a little. "It's all right, if you want to touch them, I mean. Just be gentle about it."

"Really? All right!" Shulk approached the slightly shorter boy, his bare skin catching the angel's attention for a moment more. Pit quickly turned around and allowed the other male to get a closer look and reach at his wings.

"Remember, be gentle, okay?" Pit reminded.

"How gentle?" Shulk asked. "Like this?" He went ahead and lightly brushed the back of his fingers against Pit's right wing.

"Hngh—!" Pit squealed. He quickly covered his mouth, his cheeks already flustered. He was thankful he was turned around.

"Was that bad?" Shulk questioned.

"No, no! You're fine!" Pit responded.

"Okay, then…" Shulk continued to caress the angel's feathers with his fingers. He smiled, intrigued by the touch of the petite softness of each feather. "Amazing…" he commented.

Meanwhile, Pit was trembling in place, unnoticeable to the other boy. He was not bothered, rather, it was a very pleasuring feeling. He compared it to being petted as a kitten. What Shulk did, unlike others who tried to mess with his wings, was using tender effort. Or perhaps, it was because Pit felt relaxed, placing trust in the other male's care. He actually grew calmer as the blonde continued to caress his wings.

Then, Shulk managed to reach the tip of the wings. However, it was not to his knowledge that using two fingers to rub at the tip was a secret and very sensitive spot. He did it twice, before Pit realized it.

"Haa—!" Pit cried. "That's—!"

Pit's whole body shivered from the quick, sharp sensation. His quivering legs were unable to keep him standing upright, and without control over them, he fell backwards.

"Whoa!" Shulk managed to catch the other boy before he hit the ground. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah… …uh…" Pit realized the arm that was around the lower part of his body, a move made by the older boy to avoid a rough catch against the angel's wings. However, it became a more awkward situation as Shulk moved his arm upwards to help Pit's body lean more upright, which only caused their faces to be closer. They stared at each other upon realization.

* * *

><p>"I DETECT YAOI!" yelled the voice of Lucina. She had just rushed all the way from her cabin nearly all the way on the other side of the cabin circle. She looked straight at the cabin in which Pit and Shulk were in. "In there? I MUST GO INSIDE!"<p>

"Oh no you don't." Robin quickly grabbed Lucina by the back of her collar and started dragging her back. "What did I just tell you earlier? No yaoi before dinner!"

"But I just had a bag of trail mix from the cafeteria!"

"That's a snack, that doesn't count!"

"MOTHER, PLEASE! WHY MUST YOU RUIN MY LIFE?! FIRST YOU TOOK AWAY MY IPHONE 69G, THEN YOU LET MORGAN CUT APPLES WITH MY SWORD, AND NOW YOU WON'T LET ME WATCH YAOI?! MOTHERWHYCOMEONIHATEYOUAAAHPLEASEMOTHERMOMMYYAOIANDIWANTEDABLACKIPHONENOTAWHITEIPHONEMOTHERPLEASE—"

"Lucina, shut up."

"Okay."

Robin dragged Lucina to the next cabin, cabin no. 5, in Robin's husband was staying at. Only the he was inside at the moment, a convenient time for the two girls.

"Chrom!" Robin yelled. She and Lucina went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Chrom called. He answered the door, meeting his wife and daughter. He saw the disappointed look on both of their faces and knew what to expect: another talk about Lucina. "Oh boy…"

"I just caught her again," Robin told. "She was about to go inside the next door cabin, actually."

"Oh, Lucina…" Chrom sighed.

"Father, please understand!" Lucina exclaimed. "It's not like I was going to take pictures or use a video recorder or anything! I wasn't going to interrupt two men's intense moments!"

Robin revealed a video recorder in her hand, raising it at her. Lucina squealed when she realized her mother was holding what was missing from her pocket.

"Gods, Lucina," Chrom added. "It's okay to have a hobby, but not an obsession for Naga's sake."

"Lucina, there is a reason why we put a limit on you," Robin told. "But you just won't listen! Must we enforce a harsh punishment on you?"

"I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL NEXT TIME, I PROMISE!" Lucina exclaimed.

Robin sighed. "Chrom, why did you have to be 'accidentally' in that situation with Frederick? If you were never on top of each other like that, Lucina wouldn't be like this."

"Are you saying it was _my_ fault Miriel tried to blow up Vaike next to explosives and Frederick tried to protect me?" Chrom told.

"Well, whatever," Robin said, sighing.

Lucina whimpered. "Ugh—why can't I just like my yaoi in peace! Why couldn't you have been a male, mother!? No offense, that is."

"Perish that thought, Lucina," Robin said.

"Right," Chrom agreed. "We're both very happy that I married your mother as who she is. Now please, stop trying to unnecessarily pair men together. Let people love on their own."

Robin smirked, thinking back to all of Lucina's past attempts. "At least Morgan is safe from Lucina trying to pair him with the other boys."

"Oh, too late—" Lucina interrupted. "He and Ricken have already taken an interest an each other."

"…I pray our army will be sane by the time we get back," Chrom said, placing a hand on his face.

"…Hm, that's actually a cute picture," Robin commented, imagining her tactician son and the mage together.

"Right?!" Lucina exclaimed.

Chrom looked at Robin suspiciously. Robin quickly reacted. "Uh—anyways! Lucina, promise to behave yourself from now on. Or else, we will be very strict on you."

"Right, I promise!" Lucina smiled.

Robin glanced behind Chrom, taking a sight at the inside of the cabin. She discovered clothes and other belongings not familiar to her husband's. "By the way, Chrom, who are you staying with?"

"Oh," Chrom looked back inside, and then answered. "A swordsman named Link, as well as the Hero King, and the Radiant Hero."

"A SAUSAGE FEST?!" Lucina shouted. That earned her a fist on the head from Robin.

"Come now, we're leaving." Robin dragged Lucina down the steps, as she happily waved good-bye to her father. Chrom waved back nervously.

"I hope this camping trip does her good," Chrom prayed.

* * *

><p>Popo approached her sister. "Nana, what are you doing?"<p>

"Oh, hi brother!" she exclaimed. "I'm watching Kirby and King Dedede have an eating contest."

"Out here in the middle of the path?" Popo stared at the mentioned two gorging on a variety of foods.

"Well, there was a convenient pile of food laying here, and both of them argued over who should eat everything. So they started a fight!" Nana said.

"Ooh, look at Kirby slurping down that soup!" Popo exclaimed.

"Ha, Dedede ate spaghetti and the plate together!" Nana added.

The Ice Climbers sat together and continued to watch the two have a feast. They munched down on different meats, vegetables, and finely cooked cuisines. None of them questioned why the food was there in the first place.

"STOP, FATTIES." A very pale-skinned woman quickly dashed into the scene and kicked all of the food away. Both Kirby and Dedede were shocked at the flying food.

"FATTY FAT FAT MCFATTYSONS!" yelled the woman. "TOO MUCH FOOD MAKE YOU FAT. FAT IS BAD. YOU BAD FAT. FATTIES."

"Who's that?" Popo asked.

"Oh—I saw her talking with Miss Peach before. I think she's called a Wee-Fit Trainer?" Nana answered.

"Poy, poy!" Kirby protested.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?!" King Dedede repeated.

"YOU MUST EXERCISE. GET HEALTHIER. LESS FAT. NO FAT. STOP GET FAT."

"No, we will eat, and we will continue to eat!" King Dedede responded. From behind his back, he pulled out a cup of ramen noodles, already hot and prepared to eat.

The female trainer gasped very loudly. "RAMEN. RAMEN?! RAMEEEEEEEEN!"

She swiped the cup of noodles from King Dedede and quickly took a slurp. Immediately after, she laid on the ground, and quickly did a consecutive number of sit-ups. Then, she grabbed the ramen cup, ate from it, and repeated the sit ups. The four bystanders around her stared in confusion.

"EVERY TIME YOU EAT RAMEN, DO SIX SIT-UPS," she stated. She repeated those words over and over as she ate the ramen and did sit-ups. "EVERY TIME YOU EAT RAMEN, DO SIX SIT-UPS! EVERY TIME YOU EAT RAMEN, DO SIX SIT-UPS!"

"NO, BAD!" Another pale-skinned figure, one of a male appearance, had a numerous amount of cup noodles in his arms. He handed out four of them to Kirby, Dedede, and the Ice Climbers, and then proceeded to exercise next to his female counterpart. Except, he did one sit up, and quickly ate six cups before tossing them to the side.

"EVERY TIME YOU DO A SIT UP, EAT SIX CUPS OF RAMEN!" he exclaimed. He repeated his own process.

"EVERY TIME YOU EAT RAMEN, DO SIX SIT-UPS."

"EVERY TIME YOU DO A SIT UP, EAT SIX CUPS OF RAMEN."

"EVERY TIME YOU EAT RAMEN, DO SIX SIT-UPS."

After tasting the ramen, Kirby, Dedede, and the Ice Climbers felt compelled to do sit ups, mesmerized by the hard working trainers. However, they were all at their own paces.

"EVERY TIME YOU EAT RAMEN, DO SIX SIT-UPS."

"EVERY TIME YOU DO A SIT UP, EAT SIX CUPS OF RAMEN."

"Every time you eat ramen, do six sit ups!" Nana exclaimed.

"Every time you eat six sit ups, do one cup of ramen!" Popo exclaimed.

"Eat six cups of sit ups every time you ramen!" King Dedede exclaimed.

"Poy-poy poy poyo poy poyo!" Kirby yelled.

* * *

><p>"<em>Attention, everyone!<em>"

Outside our cabin, we heard a female voice speaking through the megaphone-shaped speakers posted above the public shower building. However, I could hear the voice in a farther area, meaning this was a camp-wide announcement. Ness opened the door so we could hear more clearly.

"_Attention!"_ said the voice again. We all recognized it to be Miss Peach. "_One more time, attention! Wait, is this thing even working?_"

Another female voice, one slightly deeper than Miss Peach's, could be heard from the speakers _"Peach, I'm pretty sure it is."_

"_I don't think so. Sammy, can you go check outside?"_

"_Fine."_

…

"…_Say something? Okay. ATTENTION CAMPERS, ATTENTION CAMPERS, IT'S TIIIIME FOR CAMP LAZLO—!"_

"_PEACH, NO, WRONG CAMP."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Who's Lazlo?" Villager asked.

"_Oh, so it works! Okay, anyways. Attention Camp Smashers! Orientation will begin in ten minutes. Please go ahead and make your way to the Smash Center! If you get lost, just follow the posted signs!"_

"Time to go!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Yay!" Villager cried in agreement. Both of them hurried out the door. We could see other campers exiting their cabins, already on the path towards the Smash Center.

"Well, let's get going too," Ness told. I followed behind him, catching up with our roommates and we headed to the destination together.

We took seats closer to the entrance of the Smash Center, where we had a good large view of the other campers taking their seats, as well as a whole sight of the stage. It was planked with fine, shiny wood and lit up with bright white lights from above and from the sides of the stage. There was also a big digital clock sitting above the stage's ceiling. It was almost 7 PM.

Just a minute or so before, Miss Peach and two other women already stepped up on stage. There was also a weird star-looking creature following one of them dressed in a white dress and hat with red crosses on them.

"Ahem," said Miss Peach, who was holding a microphone. "Now that everyone has taken a seat—HEY, YOU, GANONDORF! FEET OFF THE CHAIR!"

Spotlights illuminated the area where a very dark-dressed man was sitting at. He looked arrogantly disappointed, and slowly took his feet down.

"HAHA, GANNY GOT OWNED!" said the voice of a green-clothed person.

"LINK, SHUT UP," Miss Peach yelled. "Anyways, now that we're all settled in, let me begin with the introduction of us ladies. First, I am Miss Peach, co-founder and main counselor of this camp. I will be the one in charge of everything while our main founder is absent, so if you have a question about anything, just ask me! And now then…"

She looked over to one of the women. The slimmer, blonde woman stepped forward with a mic in her hand. "Hello everyone, my name is Samus, and you all can just call me Samus. I am also a camp counselor, so you may also come to me for assistance for anything. Though, I mainly deal with disciplining bad campers. And trust me, you do _not _want to be disciplined by me, so all of you be good, okay?"

"You can punish me anytime!" yelled a male voice.

"WHO SPOKE WITHOUT PERMISSION?!" Miss Peach exclaimed. The spotlights pointed to the culprit sitting close to the stage. "SNAKE! STRIKE ONE!"

"Strike one?" he repeated.

"STRIKE TWO!" Miss Peach added.

"…What—"

"STRIKE THREE! PUNISHMENT!"

"**PUNISHMENT**!?" Samus yelled. "DIE!" She pulled out a gun and shot a laser at the victim. He screamed, and was shaking in his seat.

"Oh, my goodness..." Samus told. "Sorry! 'Punishment' is my trigger word." She took a quick, deep breath, before looking at the paralyzed Snake and staring bystanders. "No worries, I just paralyzed him," Samus told everyone. "Anyways! That's just one of the things I can do. It hurts more than it looks, so be warned!"

I gulped. I think everyone else did too.

"Anyways, our next counselor!" Miss Peach spoke. The spotlight turned to the last woman, who was shiny all over, and the strange star creature floating by her side.

"Hello everyone, my name is Rosalina," she began. "I am also a counselor, but my main job is being the nurse. If you are in need of any medical assistance, you just come see me in Cabin 21. And this—" she pointed to the star creature, "—is a Luma, my friend. You will see a lot of Lumas around the camp, and that is because they are my helpers. They do cleaning, cooking, and some even help me do nursing. If you see one, please be nice to them!"

The Luma waved at us at it made a small, cute screech. It caught the hearts of some female voices, or high-pitched males.

"I wanna chop it with my axe," Villager said.

"No!" Toon Link reacted. "That's bad!"

"Aw, okay."

"Oh, and two more people!" Miss Peach added. "Trainers, come up now!"

Two pale-skinned figures quickly dashed up the sides of the stage. They stood in a firm position beside the female counselors. In addition, a boy in a red cap climbed onto the stage, standing beside Miss Peach.

"…What're you doing here?" Miss Peach asked.

"Huh?" reacted the boy. "You called the trainers up here!"

"Yes, I did," Peach said. "You're not a trainer."

"I'm a Pokémon Trainer!" exclaimed the boy.

"Oh, right, my bad. I meant the Wii Fit Trainers."

"…Oh, okay."

Everyone made a chuckle as the boy jumped back down into his seat.

Miss Peach cleared her throat. "So, these two are our Wii Fit Trainers. That's a long name though, so we're all going to call the female 'Wii-Fem', and the male 'Wii-Wii'."

"THAT IS MEAN," said the male trainer.

"Shut up, I'm paying you, remember?" Miss Peach responded.

"…OK."

"HA. HA. HA. YOU GOT TOLD." The female trainer mocked her male counterpart.

"So, these two aren't really official counselors," Miss Peach added, "but what they will do is that they're going to help guide you guys when it comes to doing camp events. Oh, and if you ever need any physical or health advice, just ask them, they're experts!"

"Peach, shall we move on?" Samus told.

"Ah, fine fine." Miss Peach instructed the Wii Fit Trainers to get off the stage and return to their seats. "Now, before we move on, I'd just like to say thank you to everyone for attending this camp. I assure you that you will have a lot of fun here, and make memorable experiences."

Miss Peach walked to the center of the stage. "Without further ado, please welcome the founder of Camp Smash: _Master Hand_!"

She stepped to the side along with Samus and Rosalina. The lights grew a bit dimmer, but gradually, an obvious spotlight was pointed at one side. From behind the curtains, a giant floating hand was making its way out.

"Ooh!" sounded many.

"A giant hand…?" I questioned.

The floating hand stopped in the middle of the stage and pointed its five fingers at everyone. "Good evening, everyone. I am Master Hand."

"It talks!" Ness told.

"I wanna chop it!" Villager exclaimed.

"No!" Toon Link responded.

"As told already, I am a founder of Camp Smash," Master Hand continued. "I am responsible for the construction of this camp, and I was the one that invited you all."

Master Hand cleared his voice. "Now, for my time here, allow me to address some concerns. Some of you may think others look very strange, or out of place in your perception. For instance, the Pokémon."

The spotlight was brought to the large animals taking seats in one area together. "Many of you may not even know what Pokémon are," Master Hand continued. "My point is: you all are very different, for you all come from different worlds."

"_Different worlds?"_ I thought. Everyone else erupted into small chatter. Ness and I looked at each other.

"So why bring all of you together, you might ask?" Master Hand told. "That, is a secret. But just know I invited you all together with good intentions. Still, not everyone knows who or what they are, correct? Therefore, I am requiring that everyone right now individually come up on stage and introduce yourselves."

"Aw man!" Toon Link reacted. "I don't like being on stage…"

"And for those of you with stage fright, or cannot speak," Master Hand continued, "I will introduce you as necessary, as well as a short summary of yourself. Now, let us begin."

Master Hand began by calling individuals' names from a list. The called names were instructed to head up to the stage, or wait for their turn by the rising stairs on the side.

Everyone introduced their selves pretty normally. The details that struck me the most was that everyone was somehow capable of fighting in some way, for instance, Link was a swordsman, and Miss Zelda could use magic. Miss Palutena was a goddess who could do anything, and her two angels Pit and Dark Pit had weapons of different sorts. It was really interesting to learn about everyone, but the detail was odd.

The next group for introductions involved Ness, Toon Link, Villager, and two others called Popo and Nana, and myself.

Popo and Nana, known as the Ice Climbers, went on stage first. They introduced their selves confidently and walked off.

Toon Link was next, but Villager was holding onto the back of his tunic and stood beside him when he stopped in the center of the stage. He didn't even realize Villager was there until Master Hand addressed it.

"Villager, why are you here?" asked Master Hand.

"Gweh?!" Toon Link flinched back.

"Oh, because wherever TL goes, I go!" he answered.

"…Very well." Master Hand easily accepted the boy's presence.

Toon Link cleared his throat. "Um, so I'm Toon Link. But you guys can call me TL if you like. I'm a swordsman! And I'm also an adventurer."

"ARE YOU MY LONG LOST LITTLE BROTHER?!" yelled Link.

"What—?" TL responded.

"ARE YOU MY LONG LOST COUSIN?!" Marth interrupted.

"HAVE YOU FOUND MY LONG LOST SANDWICH?!" Ike shouted.

"Uh…?" Toon Link was confused, and wasn't sure how to respond. Before Miss Peach could step in, Villager took a few steps forward, and pulled out a megaphone from behind him.

"SHUT UP, MY BOYFRIEND IS TALKING!"

"B-Boyfriend?!" everyone exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Toon Link reacted.

"Strange, I don't see the information about you being like _that_ on your synopsis," Master Hand stated, looking through a clipboard.

"Because I'm not!" Toon Link responded. "Villager, what are you doing?!"

"What? They were being mean and interrupting you." He innocently smiled.

"B-But—!"

"What kind of name is Villager?" Link blurted.

"It's a cool name!" Villager responded.

"Hmph, Link is a better name!" Link blurted.

"NUH-UH," Villager retorted.

"UH-HUH," Link reacted.

"Now now," Master Hand interrupted. "If that is all, Toon Link, then Villager, introduce yourself so that the others can."

"Oh, okay!" he answered. "Hi everyone! My name's Villager. I'm pleased to meet you all!"

His smiles caught the warm attention of the females again.

"I hope that we can all get along and—**I WILL WATCH YOU BURN**—have lots of fun at this camp!—**YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED—**hehehe!"

Everyone was silent after witnessing the abrupt red eyes and deep voice that occurred in the midst of Villager's introduction.

"Um, very good, Villager," Master Hand told.

"Oh, one more thing!" Villager said. He clung onto Toon Link's arm, who blushed immediately. "Toon Link is mine, okay? Don't come near him without my permission or else—**YOU WILL BURN IN THE FIERY PITS OF MY HOME—**I'll give you a good beating—**WITH MY GOLDEN BLOODY AXE—**okay?"

I saw everyone murmur in agreement.

After Toon Link, who looked like a mix of embarrassed and scared, and Villager left the stage, Ness was up next.

"So, hi everyone!" he began. "My name's Ness, and I come from a town called Onett. I may not look special, but I actually have psychic powers."

"_Psychic powers?_" I thought. "_He never told me that before._"

"Can you read minds?!" Link yelled.

"Uh…sure?" Ness answered.

"WHAT AM I THINKING?!" Ike exclaimed.

Ness stared at the large swordsman confusingly. Then, he saw Marth holding a sign, which read, "Sandwiches."

"…Sandwiches?" Ness repeated.

"OH MY GOD HE'S REALLY A PUH-SAI-KICK," Ike reacted.

"Very good, Ness," Master Hand said. "And lastly?"

I was up next. As I walked on stage, I noticed that Ness didn't move from his spot. He was just staring, and smiling at me. It was as if he was waiting for me.

Once I reached the center of the stage, I turned to everyone. And suddenly, I felt uneasy. It was bright in my face, and I could barely see some of the campers sitting in the back. Not that it mattered, because I knew everyone was staring at me.

What was this feeling? Stage fright, like Master Hand said? I didn't like it. Not at all.

I stood silently, for an awkward five or so seconds. I honestly didn't know what to say. I allowed Master Hand take over for me, hoping he would say something soon.

Suddenly, Ness wrapped an arm around my neck. "This is Lucas, my best friend!" he said. "He's from a town called Tazmilly, but we've known each other for a long time! He's a little shy, but he's very friendly! And also, he's a psychic too!"

"_What?_" I reacted. "_Why would Ness say that? I'm very sure that I wasn't a psychic."_

"CAN YOU READ MINDS TOO?!" Link yelled.

"Yes he can!" Ness answered.

"WHAT AM I THINKING?!" Ike questioned.

"Uh…" I sounded. I saw Marth hold up another sign. I read it out loud. "Hot pockets?"

"OH MY GOD HE'S A PUH-SAI-KICK TOO," Ike exclaimed.

"Well, that's all then?" Master Hand said to us. "You can leave now."

I walked alongside Ness as we headed off the stage. I eyed him weirdly, wanting to ask him what was the deal of that performance, but all he did was smile at me.

I felt a strange feeling from him.

Master Hand returned to the center of the stage. "Now that everyone has introduced their selves, I hope you are more comfortable in wanting to interact with each other. You will have plenty of opportunities to do so, and I encourage that you do. So, next order of business—rooming! I heard from Peach of a few complaints regarding the cabin rooming list. Allow me to go ahead and show everyone the current listing."

He snapped his fingers and a large board appeared on the stage. Cabin numbers and campers' names began to appear on it. I carefully read every bit on the list.

1: Red, Pikachu, Squirtle, Charizard

2: Lucario, Greninja

3: Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Villager

4: Shulk, Pit

5: Chrom, Marth, Ike, Link

6: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong

7: Duck Hunt, Sonic, Pac-Man, Game&Watch

8: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi

9: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario,

10: Olimar, ROB, Megaman

11: Dark Pit, Fox, Falco, Wolf

12: Snake, Ganondorf, Captain Falcon

13: Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight

14: Wii-Wii, Little Mac, Popo

15: Robin, Zelda, Palutena, Lucina

16: Peach, Samus, Rosalina

17: Wii-Fem

18: Jigglypuff, Ivysaur, Nana

19: Crazy Hand

20: Master Hand

"One extra note," Master Hand added. "This applies to cabins of three or more: if you are first on the list in your cabin, consider yourself the cabin leader."

"Oh, cool," Ness commented. I looked back at the list, seeing that he was the leader.

"And if we are in just a pair or residing alone?" asked the male named Shulk.

"You can cooperate, or settle leadership amongst yourselves," Master Hand answered.

Immediately, we all felt a violent aura coming from Lucario and Greninja. They were staring at each other fiercely. It seemed that they both wanted to decide their leadership immediately.

"So, this is the rooming list as of the present," Master Hand told. "And, allow me to apologize first, because this cannot be changed."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Dark Pit, Wario and Bowser. "WHY NOT?!"

"Seriously! I mean, I'd prefer rooming with the dumb Pit than those furries!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"Hey, who're you calling 'dumb'?!" Pit yelled.

"I am sorry for those that are against it, but this is what I have originally set and it cannot be changed," Master Hand said. "At this time, I'd also like to note that campers found sleeping in cabins not assigned to them will be subject to punishments."

"**PUNISHMENT**?!" Samus exclaimed.

"Samus, no, not now," Miss Peach told.

"Oh, sorry." Samus took a few deep breaths.

"Excuse me!" called out Little Mac. "Who's _Crazy Hand_?"

Everyone looked at Cabin 19, listing the name Crazy Hand.

"Oh, that is my little brother," answered Master Hand.

"Where is he, by the way?" asked Miss Peach.

"I'M HEEEERE!" yelled an enthusiastic voice.

The sound of wind breaking could be heard. Another giant hand quickly swooped into the Smash Center, and crashed into the giant board.

"Crazy!" Master Hand exclaimed. "You're crazy!"

"Well, duh," Crazy Hand responded. "Here's your McDonalds!" He handed his older brother a bag.

"OH MY GOD MY HAPPY MEAL—" Master Hand exclaimed. "Oh, I mean…thank you, Crazy."

"No problem! NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS THING." Crazy Hand was struggling his whole body, which was stuck within the board. Master Hand did as he asked, and slapped him out. It was done with great force that Crazy Hand flew very far, leaving the Smash Center.

"I'LL BE BAAAAAACK!"

Everyone stared at Master Hand weirdly. He cleared his voice, trying to break the awkwardness. "Now then! I believe that should be all for orientation. Any unanswered questions can be left with Peach, for I must attend to other business." He looked to Rosalina. "Rosalina, is dinner ready for everyone?"

"Yes, the Lumas just finished," she announced.

"Very well then," Master Hand said. "You may all attend to dinner, and after that, you may do as you wish. However, curfew for everyone is at midnight, please remember that."

"One more thing!" Miss Peach added. "The next two days will be free days, and the day after, we will have our first camp event. I'll post reminders if you forget! And I think that's all."

Master Hand nodded. "Indeed. You may all go!"

The campers started leaving the Smash Center quickly. Many had gone to the cafeteria to eat dinner. Some went different ways to check out other places in the camp.

I, on the other hand, went by myself back to the cabin. I wasn't hungry, and I wanted to be alone for a while.

I got back to the cabin and plopped onto the bottom bed of mine and Ness' side. It wasn't for another moment that I remembered Ness wanted the bottom bed, and I was on it.

I didn't really feel like climbing the ladder to the top bunk. I just wanted to lay down and listen to silence.

…

…

…

"_Why did Ness say all that stuff about me?_"


End file.
